


Need's Must

by Thatsrightmyhype



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daniel Teaching Charles to Floss, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Jealousy, Lando’s British Awkwardness, M/M, Max tries to have a sneaky wank, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsrightmyhype/pseuds/Thatsrightmyhype
Summary: A drunken night out leads to Lando spending the night on Daniel Ricciardo’s sofa bed.In normal circumstances, Lando wouldn’t have heard anything but in the darkness with his senses heightened, the sound of Max’s dry palm sliding against smooth cock is unmistakable. He stops breathing, all his senses attuned to what’s happening a mere three feet away on the bed.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Max Verstappen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 162





	Need's Must

Lando can feel that he’s drunk. Very, very drunk. The room is swaying before his eyes and he knows his head is lolling stupidly from side to side but the sheer euphoria, the freedom he feels at completely letting go of his inhibitions makes the uncontrolled swaying seem totally worth it.

He’d known it had been a mistake to let Daniel convince him and Max to join the other driver and Charles at a bar in Monaco. However the pleading faces and incessant whining had drawn him in and even now he knew that in the morning he’d be paying the price. In this moment though, he wants nothing more than to down another shot and swing his arms about dangerously on the dance floor.

Squinting through the darkness of the club they’d now found themselves in, Lando manages to spot Max at the bar, trying to yell his drinks order at the bartender over the thumping music. Lando saunters over, drunken swagger colouring him confident as he reaches the red bull driver and slings an arm around his shoulders.

“Are you getting one for me?’ He slurs, trying to flutter his eyelashes flirtatiously.

Max just laughs so he figures it was unsuccessful.

“Just water for you Princess Lightweight,’ Max says, handing Lando a cold bottle and twisting the cap off for him, ‘Make sure you drink the whole thing.”

Lando does as he’s told, tipping his head back with the bottle and trying to down it all in one. A drop goes down the wrong way and he finds himself choking and spitting up a large amount of water in Max’s face. Max looks like he’s trying to decide whether he wants to completely throttle Lando or burst out laughing. In the end, he does both.

“You are a total nightmare!’ Max says, laughing heartily as he thumps him on the shoulder, ‘Remind me why I’m letting you stay in my apartment again?”

“Because my existence is a gift,’ Lando says seriously, spreading his arms wide and smiling.

Max cackles at that.

“So you’re a confident drunk then?’ He asks, leaning his elbow on the bar as he waits for the bartender to finish pouring their drinks, looking at Lando affectionately.

“No, I’m the best drunk,’ Lando says seriously, nodding his head and immediately regretting it when it feels like his eyes are going to pop right out of their sockets with the motion.

Max hands him another bottle of water.

“Drink it slowly this time,’ he says, clapping Lando on the shoulder before picking up the remaining drinks and making his way over to where Daniel is trying to teach Charles how to do the floss dance.

“Aren’t you about twenty years too old to be doing that?’ Max asks Daniel, taking a seat next to Charles who seems to be concentrating so intensely he’s going a little cross-eyed.

“Aren’t you a little too old to be such a complete prick?’ Daniel retaliates, flossing harder in response.

“Wait, so how did you do that with your hands?’ Charles pretty much yells, pointing at Daniel in confusion, ‘I don’t get it.”

“Watch and learn sweet cheeks,’ Daniel says with a wink and Lando makes an over-exaggerated gagging noise at the heart eyes Charles sends in his direction.

He walks over to Max and puts his arms over his shoulders in a back hug, the chair he’s sat on digging into his stomach but fortunately alcohol has dulled all of his nerve endings. He pulls his arms tightly around Max’s neck, resting his cheek on the back of the other man’s neck and smiles.

“Confident and affectionate,’ Max notes, ‘Very useful to know.”

“I can’t help it if I can only ask for hugs when I’m drunk and not utterly awkward,’ Lando complains and Max huffs out a laugh, laying his hand across Lando’s and squeezing, ‘It’s the British way.”

“If you need a little cuddle, just ask,’ he says with humour in his voice.

“It’s not just that,’ Lando says quietly.

Max shifts in his seat, turning around to face Lando whose feet are rooted to the spot.

“What more do you want to ask for?’ He asks, a confused look on his face.

They’re so close now; Lando’s nose is almost brushing against Max’s and his breath is ghosting across his lips, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake.

‘Now’s the time Lando,’ he thinks to himself, eyes flicking down to Max’s parted lips, ‘If it all goes tits up, blame it on the alcohol.’

Lando gets as far as opening his mouth when suddenly, Daniel is colliding with them, knocking Max’s chair over and leaving Lando standing over them, horrified, as they lie in a pile on the floor.

“Dan, you absolute wanker!’ Max says, shoving Daniel off of him who seems to not be able to speak he’s laughing so much.

Daniel remains on the floor for a good few minutes despite the questionable stickiness underfoot before being able to tell them what happened.

“Charles pushed me,’ he says, still giggling.

“You said my trousers were an embarrassment,’ he yells, gesturing to the green and white checkered monstrosity he’d chosen to wear for the night, ‘YOU of all people wanted to comment on MY fashion sense! I don’t feel like my reaction was extreme!”

Daniel is still laughing when they get kicked out of the bar for causing a scene. They decide to call it a night, what with the fresh air making Lando realise exactly how drunk he’s managed to get and Charles turning a slight shade of green in the wake of his shouting match.

“You’re a nightmare,’ Max hissed at Daniel as he tried to support himself by sliding an arm across the younger man’s shoulders.

“Hey!’ Lando says, pointing accusingly at Max, ‘I thought you said I was a nightmare!”

“My existence is a nightmare,’ Charles whispers to himself, leaning up against a wall and breathing deeply through his nose.

“Aww, Maxy,’ Daniel says, squeezing Max’s cheek hard in a way that’s definitely uncomfortable, ‘I know you love me, it’s all good buddy.”  
Max is rolling his eyes but Lando sees the slightly pink tint to his ears, even in the darkness. He’s following them slightly behind, trying to keep an eye on Charles and his uneasy stomach as they make their way back to their apartments. Taking a moment to watch the former teammates, Lando can’t help but notice the apparent ease in their movements like they’ve done this thousands of times. Daniel is whispering to Max now, leaning in close with his nose brushing against the shell of his ear and Lando feels white hot jealousy running through his veins. He tries to crush the feelings of resentment and embarrassment down as far as they’ll go and school his expression (which he’s not very good at when he’s been drinking). He hasn’t heard Charles complaining for a few moments so turns back to him, only to find him with a considering expression directed at Lando.

“Which one is it that’s making you make that face?’ He asks, much too coherent for someone who looks that sick.

Lando instantly flushes.

“What? No. Neither, what are you talking about? A look? Huh,’ he says quickly and he knows he’s not escaping from this conversation unscathed.

As he thought, Charles levels him with a thoughtful stare before shrugging.

“Whatever you say my friend,’ he drawls, striding past Lando in a way that looks cool and controlled until he’s bent over double and being sick into a drain. Daniel and Max hear the commotion and walk back to them, laughing heartily at Charles’ misfortune. Daniel tries his best to drag Charles back to his flat, only managing to trip over his own feet twice before they reach the apartment building.

“You guys wanna come in?’ He asks, ‘Help me put this one to bed then have a cheeky nightcap?”

“That sounds like yet another nightmare but I’m not sure you can get him all the way up there by yourself,’ Max says and follows Daniel into the building.

Lando hesitates in the doorway, unsure if the invitation was extended to him or if he should just leave. In the end, he doesn’t have to make a decision because Max turns back, nodding his head in Daniel’s direction.  
“Come on slow coach, or do I need to carry you?’ He asks.

‘That would be a dream come true’ Lando says in his head but manages to refrain from saying out loud, instead settling on “It’s all good mate.”

As quickly as his sluggish body allows him, he follows them all inside, pausing slightly to take in how beautiful just the lobby of the building is. All four men manage to squeeze inside the lift and Lando tries not to look too closely at Max’s alcohol-flushed cheeks or the way that he leans ever-so-slightly closer to Daniel, even if it’s subconscious.

“Here we are then boys,’ Daniel says, hauling Charles out of the lift once they reach the top floor, ‘Home sweet home.”

Daniel wrestles with Charles’ whining body as he fishes his keys out of his pocket and opens the door.

-

Lando can’t sleep. He tosses and turns in place, hoping that he won’t disturb Max with the constant shuffling he’s doing but not being able to help himself. The fact that the sofa bed under him is squeaking constantly does not help him in his quest to stay quiet. Eventually he resigns himself to just lying still and hoping that eventually his mind will let him rest.

Dan had just about managed to manhandle Charles into the guest rooms before coming out of it, looking a shade paler than he did before.

“I know I invited you guys up here but it may have been a mistake,’ he had said, burping loudly in a way that was definitely not a good sign, ‘I think I’ll bunk with Charles tonight and maybe we can both make sure the other guy doesn’t die.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?’ Asked Max, pure concern in his voice that made Lando almost vibrate with jealousy.

“If you’re that worried, sleep in my room. There’s a sofa that pulls out to be a bed,’ Dan said, gesturing to the door but Max was already walking towards it, ‘I’ll shout if I need anything. Now if you’ll excuse me, I think I need to puke my guts out.”

He walked quickly back to the guest room which obviously had an ensuite and shut the door, leaving Max and Lando to awkwardly make themselves at home in Dan’s bedroom. Lando automatically took the sofa bed in there, having to ask Max to help him pull it out when his still tipsy fingers couldn’t quite grip the handles hard enough.

The pair had said goodnight and Lando had been lying awake ever since. He definitely feels a lot more sober having been forced one more glass of water and a few painkillers from Max before they went to bed and, although the room is spinning a little in the corner of his eyes, he thinks he shouldn’t be too bad in the morning. So why can’t he just fucking fall asleep?

Just as he’s beginning to drift off, he hears a sigh coming from the bed. Internally groaning at his brain now being wide-awake once again, Lando goes to shift only to hear another sound, this time a small whimper.

In normal circumstances, Lando wouldn’t have heard anything but in the darkness with his senses heightened, the sound of a dry palm sliding against smooth cock is unmistakable. He stops breathing, all his senses attuned to what’s happening a mere three feet away on the bed.

Max lets out another sigh followed by a sharp inhale and the tell-tale noise of a nails scratching through pubic hair as he cups his balls with one hand and continues to steadily jerk himself off with the other. Lando is only familiar with the sounds because he too has an intimate relationship with his own hand.

“Fuck,’ Max whispers to himself before gasping once again and Lando is now hyper aware of his dick beginning to stir in interest.

Squeezing his eyes shut even tighter, Lando tries to think unsexy thoughts, anything to keep the mental image of Max thrusting into his hand from being at the forefront of his mind. He’s nearly succeeding when Max takes another sudden intake of breath and thrusts off the bed. Lando’s stomach tightens in arousal, his heart hammering in his chest. His dick is nearly entirely hard now and he resigns himself to just waiting until Max is done then trying to sleep with a raging hard-on or maybe seeing if he could wait a socially acceptable amount of time before ‘waking up’, going to the bathroom and jerking off himself.

Max is obviously losing his patience now, the slide of his hand on his cock sounding much more slick than it had five minutes ago. Lando bites his lip, twisting the hem of his t-shirt in his hands and trying not to brush up against his own prick.

“For fuck’s sake,’ Max hisses out into the night, his movements suddenly stopping.

Lando lies entirely still, trying to work out what had happened. Had Max come? It didn’t seem like it. Instead the man shuffles around under the sheets, huffing in frustration before settling down a little once more. Lando is still painfully hard but equally confused. Before he can even think about it, his arousal-ridden brain decides it’s time to speak.

“Did you not come?’ He asks, turning over the face Max’s bed.

The dutchman sits up, eyes wide even in the darkness. They both look at each other for a few seconds, assessing the situation.

“I thought you were asleep,’ Max says, voice hoarse but still trying to sound casual, as if he hadn’t just tried to wank off a mere three feet from his friend, then adds as an afterthought, ‘Sorry.”

“It’s okay,’ Lando says automatically, deciding that if he was going to do this then it couldn’t be by halves, ‘Why couldn’t you come?”

Max rubs a hand over his face, wiping the other one on the sheets again.

“I don’t know,’ he says, frustration seeping through his voice, ‘Every time I get to a point where I feel like I’m gonna finish, everything just seems to stop.”

Lando blames the cover of darkness, his raging erection and the residual alcohol still thrumming through his veins for what comes out of his mouth next.

“Do you need a hand?’ He asks, voice small but Max definitely hears him if the loud intake of breath is any indicator.

There’s another few moments of silence in which Lando comes to regret his decision. However, just as he was about to retract the offer, maybe play it off as a joke, Max speaks.

“Yeah,’ he says quietly before more confidently adding, ‘Get over here.”

Lando scrambles up from the sofa bed before he loses his nerve, coming to sit in front of Max on his knees. They both look at each other before Max raises an eyebrow that makes Lando giggle nervously.

“Stop thinking,’ Max whispers, pressing his palm against Lando’s cheek and rubbing a thumb under his eye.

Without second guessing his actions, Lando leans into the touch, closing his eyes with a soft sigh. It had been such a long, long time since he’d been touched like this and he had already been concerned that lockdown had left him permanently touch-starved. This isn’t helping his case to prove otherwise.

“Wow,’ Max says, ‘So responsive already.”

Lando snorts.

“Are you a dirty talker?’ Lando asks in a way that’s meant to take the piss but comes out a little breathlessly.

“Maybe,’ Max says, shrugging his shoulders with a small smile as he moves his hand to thread through Lando’s curls, ‘If you’d like that.”

Lando raises his hands to muffle the sound that comes out of his mouth at that. Max merely smirks, pulling a fraction harder on the follicles once more and Lando can’t stop the moan that leaves his lips.

“Fuck, you’re going to be so much fun,’ Max says before pulling Lando close and pressing their lips together.

It’s not graceful but any stretch of the imagination but Lando moans into Max’s lips at the feeling of fireworks exploding in the pit of his stomach. His hands grasp at Max’s thighs, fingers digging into flesh as he deepens the kiss, tongue already slipping out of his mouth and against the other man’s own.

“Fucking hell Lando, didn’t know you were so desperate for it,’ Max says with a smirk, cupping Lando’s chin between a single hand and pulling them away from each other.

All Lando can do is whine. He can’t deny he’s desperate, he knows it’s written all over his face, especially if the way that Max is eyeing his half-lidded gaze and open, panting mouth is any indication. He feels dizzy with lust as Max runs his thumb over his lip and he can’t help but suck it into his mouth.

“Such a greedy slut,’ Max says quietly and Lando knows they should talk about this, knows that Max is being mean on purpose but his chest feels so full and his boxers so tight that it’s hard to acknowledge what is exactly is happening here, ‘Do you want to suck me off?”

Lando nods and gives Max’s thumb one last suck before their lips connect once again and he’s being pulled down to lie against Max’s hard body. He can’t help but writhe against the other man, seeking a bit of friction but Max doesn’t give it to him.

“Fuck, Max,’ Lando whines and he tries to grind down on Max’s leg only for the other man to grip his hips and keep them up.

“Suck my dick first,’ he says and Lando doesn’t even hesitate.

He moves down Max’s body quickly, fingers merely trailing over muscle before reaching his still-clothed cock. Quick as he can, Lando pulls the boxers off and is faced with Max’s dick. He hesitates. Max obviously sees the shift in body language and sits up, face concerned, waiting for Lando to say something.

“I have a confession,’ Lando says, eyes still intently staring at Max’s dick.

“Go on,’ Max says after a moment of silence.

Lando breathes in deeply.

“I’ve never sucked anyone’s dick before,’ he says and Max’s eyes widen.

“Oh,’ he says before looking down at his crotch where his dick is already significantly less hard, ‘Um, it’s okay, you don’t have to-.”

“No, no!’ Lando says quickly, making Max jump, ‘It’s not that I don’t want to, I really do! It’s just…I’ve only ever…had girls do it to me o-or watched it in, um, gay porn so…”

“So you’re worried you won’t be any good?’ Max asks bluntly and Lando groans, furiously rubbing the tears of humiliation that have begun to gather in his eyes away, ‘Hey, hey, I’m sorry! Shit, Lando, it’s okay.”

Lando sniffles. He’s so embarrassed but still feels unbelievably horny. Max wipes the younger man’s tears away with a patient smile and Lando’s heart beats a touch faster in his chest. Slowly, he leans closer, checking Max’s expression to make sure he still wants to do this. Max meets him halfway and they’re kissing once again, Lando taking charge this time and pushing Max back against the pillows. He makes his way down the other man’s body for a second time, pausing only when Max threads his fingers through his curls. He tries not to moan at the feeling as Max speaks.

“You really don’t have to,’ he says, voice soft, ‘I just thought because you seemed to know what you wanted that I could push you a bit.”

“Mm, I like it,’ Lando says, head following the movements of Max’s hand as he strokes through his hair, ‘I…I want you Max.”

Max lets out a shaky breath and closes his eyes. Lando lowers his head further and comes face to face once again with Max’s dick. It seems a little more interested now although nowhere near as hard as when Lando first saw it. Glancing once more up at Max, he lowers his mouth and takes the head of the cock between his lips. Max exhales loudly though his nose and when Lando looks up through his eyelashes, the other man’s lips are sealed in a harsh line as if he’s concentrating.

“Are you alright?’ Lando asks, popping his lips off and gazing up at Max from his thigh.

“Yeah, just didn’t realise how long it had been since anyone sucked me off,’ he replies and Lando rolls his eyes.

“Good for you,’ he says but before Max can retort, Lando is taking him back into his mouth again, sliding ever so slightly further down.

It hits Lando then that, embarrassing mini-freakout aside, he has Max Verstappen’s actual cock in his mouth, pulsing against his tongue, and he can’t help but moan as a jolt of pure heat ricochets through his internal organs and right into his dick. Max moans too and thrusts up a little bit, Lando taking it all in his stride and swallowing him down.

He wants to make Max feel good so badly. He’s never felt so consumed by such an all-powerful wave of want before but he knows he’s been thinking about this moment long before tonight. He bobs his head up and down, taking as much as he can without gagging and the little noises Max makes, the shaky breaths and stunted moans spur Lando on even more.

“Fuck baby, you’re a natural,’ Max says, winding his fingers through Lando’s hair once again and tugging ever-so-slightly.

Lando can’t help the way his hips thrust down to meet the mattress or the long moan that vibrates around Max’s dick.

“Ah, yeah,’ Max says and Lando simultaneously loves and hates the knowing tone of his voice, ‘Your mouth is so perfect baby, like you were made for sucking my dick.”

Lando thrusts against the bed again, desperate for any kind of friction when he feels this wired, this high off of just a few words of praise. He knew he had a little bit of a praise kink: he’s felt a jolt in his stomach when Carlos has ruffled his hair and told him he’d done a good job on track or has had to squeeze his thighs together in the car at the end of the race if Andreas congratulated him on a particularly difficult move. In this setting however, it was as if all his senses were amplified.

“Do you think you could come like that?’ Max asks, his voice coming out fast and breathless but still perfectly clear to Lando, ‘Fucking the bed like a naughty dog while you take my cock?”

Lando logically doesn’t think he can but his body seems to think otherwise while he grinds his hips harder into the bed and nods.

“Such a good, talented boy you are,’ Max says, moaning as Lando sucks him particularly hard, ‘Can I come in your mouth?”

Lando tries to nod and keep bobbing his head at the same time, humming an affirmative noise at Max who’s grip instantly tightens in his hair, holding him in place.

“Fucking hell,’ he whispers, biting his lip to prevent the keening noise in his throat escaping as he comes, white hot right down Lando’s throat.

Lando tries to swallow it all but he can’t and before he can even think, he coughing around Max’s dick, spunk trickling down the corner of his mouth and down onto his balls. Max doesn’t seem to mind too much though. Instead, he gently pulls Lando up until they’re face to face and gives him a serene smile.

“That was incredible,’ he whispers against Lando’s lips, pressing a little kiss to his lips as the younger man whines, ‘One day I want to see if you could actually just come from that.”

“Me too,’ Lando whispers breathlessly, automatically rutting his hips down against Max’s leg, ‘Fuck Max, I need to come.”

“You can baby,’ Max says, moving his free hand from where it’s been resting against the bed to cup Lando’s ass, ‘Go on.”

With an encouraging push, Lando begins to grind his neglected and still clothed dick against Max’s leg, desperation pushing the utter humiliation aside. He’s been feeling on the brink for a long time and with one last wail that he’s sure will wake up Dan and Charles, he finally comes.

He lies against Max for a long time as he comes down from the high while the other man begins to stroke his hair and ass in a soothing way.

“That was stunning,’ Max whispers against the shell of Lando’s ear and he shivers, ‘Seriously, I had no idea you were so fucking sexy.”

Lando looks up at him with a scrunched face, causing the other man to laugh.

“Absolutely no lies, if you hadn’t told me that was your first time giving someone a blow job, I wouldn’t have known,’ Max says, kissing him on the forehead, ‘I think we just need to have a quick wash and then maybe we can both sleep?”

Lando nods, barely being able to use his words as he clambers off of Max and grimaces at the utter state of his boxer shorts. He strips them off and shoves them under the bed with his other abandoned clothes from the evening, hoping the spunk doesn’t accidentally transfer to any of them. He follows Max to the ensuite bathroom and winces when he turns the light on.

“Here,’ Max says, handing him a warm, damp flannel he had pulled out of a drawer while grabbing one for himself and holding it under the tap.

Lando wipes himself clean, feeling a bit more self-conscious now he doesn’t have the veil of arousal to keep his appearance-based anxieties at bay but Max gives him a small smile and heads back to bed. Lando doesn’t really understand what the protocol is now: does he sleep in his own bed? Does he join Max? Was this a one-night thing or does Max want more (just like Lando does)? He walks out of the bathroom and turns the light off, hesitating as he eyes the bed where Max is sprawled checking his phone before looking over at the rumpled pull-out sofa.

“I can hear you overthinking from here,’ Max says without looking up and Lando flushes.

“Can…can we cuddle?’ He asks in a small voice, more aware now than before of his nakedness.

Max looks up at him then, his eyes soft. He doesn’t say anything, just puts down his phone and opens his arms. Lando walks over and collapses into them, relief flooding his system. Max kisses his forehead and soon, Lando falls fast asleep.

Max lies awake for a while, taking comfort in the soft breathes fluttering across his bare collarbone. He knows they’ve crossed a line now, that’s not what’s keeping him awake. He just hopes that he doesn’t break this precious boy’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy race weekend everyone! Hope you enjoyed reading this story! I actually had a kind of angsty love triangle fic idea that follows on from this involving Daniel/Max and Lando so if anyone is interested in more of this or has any constructive feedback, I would absolutely love to hear it! Thanks again for reading and have a great day!


End file.
